Subscribe to Percy Jackson's channel!
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: "Hey guys! It's Percy, and today..." Yeah. It's a youtube channel. Nico dared me, and I accepted. I didn't think I would get many subscribers, but here I am now. One of the most well known on the planet. Just a collection of stories on what I think would happen if Percy started a Youtube channel, but review what vids you want to see Percy post, and I'll put in a request with him;)
1. I react to my old vids!

**Hi. So I kinda had this idea on the spot, but basically this is gunna be about how Percy was dared by Nico to start a Youtube channel, and see how many subscribers he can get in a year. His channel becomes a hit, and he's now a famous Youtuber with millions of subscribers. It'll be a collector of short stories, and things on what I think would happen if Percy started a Youtube channel.I dunno how this is gunna go, so plz bear with me. I hope it turns out okay. Thanks. Hope you enjoy:)**

 **OH! AND ONE MORE THING. PLZ REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK PERCY'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL SHOULD BE CALLED. ALSO, YOU CAN REVIEW ON WHAT VIDEOS YOU WANT TO SEE PERCY MAKE, AND I'LL TRY TO PUT IT IN. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

* * *

Percy's POV (the present, but he's re-watching his first video. For a video. Make sense?)

"Hey guys! My name is Percy Jackson! Um. This is my first video. Um, I've never done this before, so I kinda didn't know what to do. Uh, so my cousin actually dared me to do this. He wanted to see how many subscribers I could get, so, uh, I hope you like, subscribe, and all that jazz. Since I have nothing else to say, I'm gunna leave now. Okay. Bye."

With that, the screen went blank. I started cracking up.

"Wow. I sounded really stupid. Well, I'm glad that I have all of you guys to support me know. So, that was the last video I'm reacting to. I wish there were more. Geez... So, that was the end of this video! Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to hit that subscribe button, and like this video. Also, if you want to see more, make sure to leave a comment on what I should do next. Thanks for watching guys! Percy, signing off!"

I saluted, and then waited a second before stopping the video. I took the camera off the tripod, and searched for the USB to hook up my camera to my computer.

I was currently in me and Annabeth's bedroom filming another Youtube video. It had only been 3 and a half years since I first started, and now I had roughly 4 million subscribers. Give or take a few. When I first started, I was 19, and really confused at how things worked, but now that I had been doing it for a while, I had gotten a hang of it. It was really cool to go around the world on tours and stuff, and get to meet fans (which mostly consisted of teenage girls who wanted to marry me). It was great to be a Youtuber. Not gunna lie. Life was great, my friends were great, the world was great, everything was great.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Okaayyy. Maybe not everything was great. I stopped searching for the cord, and started thinking of reasons why Annabeth would be yelling at me. Oh crap. I mentally slapped my forehead. Today was the day we were supposed to go to my cousin's birthday. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. I wasn't even ready.

"Y-yeah Wise Girl?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Um. Almost?"

"Lemme guess. You forgot."

"Whhhaaat? No! Pshhh."

"Percy..."

"Fine! I forgot, but I'll be quick! I just need to hook up my camera to my laptop, and I'll take it in the car to download."

"Fine. You have 5 minutes. I don't want to be late because of you. Again."

"I'll be-"

"You're wasting time! Hurry up!"

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh."

I scrambled around trying to fine some clean, non wrinkled clothes. I found some clothes, and quickly put them on, then grabbed my computer bag, stuffed my computer and camera along with the cord in. I also threw in my vlog camera and a portable charger. I threw on some socks, and ran out of the bedroom. Annabeth was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was frowning and looking at me. When she saw my outfit, she started laughing. I gave her a confused look.

"Your shirt is on backwards!"

"What?" I looked down, and sure enough, the green polo shirt's tag was sticking out. I quickly turned it around.

"Now, lets go!"

"Annabeth, hon, you cannot. I repeat, cannot rush perfection."

"Yeah, Yeah Ms. Perfectionist. Let's go."

I grabbed my keys and wallet form the bowl in front of the door, and we were off. As we drove, I remembered something, and I had a small panic attack.

"I didn't get Nico a freaking present! Crap!"

Annabeth just smiled at me, "well you better be glad I remembered."

"Thank the gods. Wise Girl, you are always on top of it." she smirked at me.

"I know I am. I mean, the only thing you can remember is your youtube videos."

"Hey! I will have you know, I am responsible with plenty of things."

"Yeah right. We're here. Get out of the car. We're already late because of your 'responsibility'."

"Whatever Wise Girl."

I got out of the car, and put on my Ray Bans. It was really sunny today. I took out my vlog camera and started talking. As we walked to the far side of the park, I noticed a teenage girl starring. Yeah it sounds creepy, but I'm used to it. She immediately ran up to me. I video taped our conversation.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you Percy Jackson?" I smiled down at her.

"Yeah!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe it's actually you! I'm a huge fan! I've been watching you from the start! Can I get a picture?"

"Yeah, sure."

As she turned to take a selfie with me, she saw Annabeth, and her eyes bugged out even further. If that's even possible.

"Are you Percy's girlfriend?!"

"Um. Yeah."

"Ohmygosh, omygosh, ohmygosh! What's you name? How long have you two been dating!"

"I'm Annabeth. We've been dating almost 6 years."

"WHAT?!SERIOUSLY?! How come Percy's never mentioned you before! Geez Percy!"

"I don't really like being on camera."

"Well, you should. Can I get a picture with both of you then?"

I nodded. She turned to take a selfie, and I wrapped my arm around Annabeth. She took the picture and turned around.

"Thanks so much Percy! It was so cool meeting you! You too Annabeth!"

She turned and walked away. Me and Annabeth kept walking until we ended up on the other side of the park where Nico's party was. Everyone was already there when we arrived, but I had the excuse of a girl came up to me and asked me for a picture. Me and Annabeth gave Nico his present, and the we walked around and talked. I had my vlog camera out the entire time.

"Jason!" I waved to my cousin. He was also a Youtuber, and he also had his vlog camera out.

"Sup bro."

We talked for a while, and shared ideas about our videos. Pretty soon, it was time to leave. Me and Annabeth headed home. Once we got home, I took a shower, and waited for Annabeth to get ready. Once she came out of the bedroom, we sat on the couch, and watched TV for a while. When it got close to ten, I decided it was time to retire to the bedroom to edit my videos and stuff. I grabbed a coffee, and sat in my chair. I cracked my knuckles and opened my laptop. The screen lit up and I started typing.

"Time to upload."

* * *

 **Sooooo. Whatdya think? keep going?** **Remember, I you request a video that percy should do, I'll see if I can add it into a chapter. Also, don't forget to check out my other stories! Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. The Girlfriend Tag

**So. I thought you guys deserved an update. fast. Here it is. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up to an angry person in my face. I screamed and fell off the bed. When I finally looked back up, I finally saw Annabeth's face. She did not look happy.

"Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"I have been trying to wake you up for the past hour."

"Oopsie...?"

Just then, my phone started beeping like crazy.

"That is why I was trying to wake you up! Your stupid phone just kept ringing!"

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. You can go back to sleep. I'll see what it is."

"Uh. Huh. I'm not going back to bed after that. Plus, I want to see whats got your phone ringing like there's no tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to the kitchen to get some coffee."

I unplugged my phone from the charger, and walked out into the kitchen. While I was making my coffee, I opened my Twitter. Yup. That was the problem. My eyes literally bugged out of my face when why. Thousands, no _millions_ of comments were about a picture that some girl took. It was the girl from the park. Then one who took a selfie with me and Annabeth. Sure enough, comments about the girl next to me were the reason for the angry person in my face. Under the picture she commented:

 _Went to the park, and met Percy and Annabeth (his gf)!_

Most of the comments went a little something like this:

 _OMG. That's girlfriend?_

 _Me want girlfriend tag! Now!_

 _Percy has a girlfriend?!_

 _I can't believe this. #Percabeth._

 _PERCY HAS A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND AND NO ONE KNEW?!_

 _PERCABETH! too cute!_

 _Percy, If you read this, plz do the girlfriend tag!_

 _Omygosh. It's freaking percabeth!_

 _Percy! Do the girlfriend tag!_

Wow. They really love Annabeth. I heard Annabeth walk into the kitchen.

"So, did you figure out what all the ringing was for?"

"Yup."

"What was it?"

"Well, it turns out that people really love you, and want to see you on camera."

"Seriously?! Is that what it really said?"

"Well, it was like they asked for a girlfriend tag, which reminds me. Today is a filming day! Will you please do the girlfriend tag with me? Please?"

She starred at me like I was crazy.

"Percy, if people haven't found out about us, and we've been dating for almost 6 years, don't you think I don't want to be on camera?"

"Which is why, the perfect time to start is now! Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeeee?"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"Does that mean yes?"

"I'll think about it."

"YES! But can you think about it and let me know before one? I don't want to be up like yesterday trying to edit at three o'clock in the morning."

"Before two."

"Before one thirty."

"Before one twenty. I'm not going any lower, or I'm not gunna do it at all."

"Fine. Yay! Wise Girl might be in a video!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **almost one twenty** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been preparing all the stuff to do the video. I had set up lights (the lighting in our bedroom is terrible), pulled the tripod out, checked the sound, made sure to charge my camera, edited some stuff on my computer, and most importantly ask Annabeth if she was ready.

I decided that now would be a good time to change, so I slipped on a white and blue striped shirt, and some jeans. Annabeth had been in the bathroom the entire morning, so I didn't know if she was ever coming out. I knocked on the door.

"Wise Girl. You ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming"

"Yesss!"

She finally opened the door. I was probably grinning like a maniac. She was wearing something really casual, but she was perfect in my mind. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, light purple t-shirt, and her owl necklace. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun, and was wearing her black glasses.

"You look pretty Wise Girl."

"Thanks. Now can we get this over with?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

I sat on the bed, and she sat next to me. I smiled at her, then turned on the video...

~~~~~~~~~ Sarah's POV (she's a random teenager I just made up)~~~~~~~~~~

I was texting my friend when I got an alert on my phone saying that someone had uploaded a Youtube video. I quickly clicked on it, and it took me to Youtube. As soon as I saw what it was, I almost freaked and started screaming. On the video, it was a picture of Percy Jackson smiling, and a girl next to him kissing him on the cheek. The caption read "Girlfriend Tag". It had been uploaded just ten minutes ago, and it already had 100 views. I quickly clicked on it, and the video started. The first part was the intro.

~~~Intro~~~

 _"Hey guys! it's Percy, and today if you haven't read the title, I'm doing the girlfriend tag."_

Out of nowhere, a girl jumped on the bed, smiling.

 _"So this is my_ _girlfriend, Annabeth."_

 _"Hi!"_

Wow. There were probably tons of girls right now who would love to be in her spot.

"W _e are just gunna head straight into the video."_

There was a transition that ended the intro. I took a better look at Annabeth. She was really pretty. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a light purple tee with a pocket, and an owl necklace, Her hair was slightly curled, and put in the perfect messy bun. She was even wearing nerd glasses. Percy picked up his phone, and started talking again.

" _So I literally just found questions that you guys asked me. Most of these are just simple questions, and we're only answering eight, I think, so yeah. You ready Annabeth."_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Okay. Question number one. When did you first meet."_ Annabeth laughed a little.

 _"Can I answer this one?"_

 _"Yeah sure, go ahead."_

 _"Okay, so this is what happened. We met when we were twelve at camp. But the only reason I met him was because he passed out after leaving his mom at the entrance. I dunno why, but it was funny. Anyway, I met him because I had to basically care for him in the_ _infirmary."_ Even I was giggling now.

" _Okay, that is not what-"_

 _"Yes it was!"_

 _"Fine whatever. Next question."_ Percy was obviously trying not to laugh too. " _When was your first kiss?"_ At this point, the couple started laughing like crazy.

" _Um, I think Annabeth should say this one."_

 _"But then they're gunna think I'm mean or something."_

 _"Nah, just tell it."_

 _"Fine. Okay, so Percy and I were on the lake at camp,canoeing, right? And I got a little mad, and pushed Percy straight into the lake, but before he went down, he had grabbed my ankle, and I fell in too_ _."_ She looked embarrassed. _"I kissed him in the lake."_ Awwww. That's so cute!

" _Okay, third question. What is your favorite drink?"_

 _"Yours is blue coke."_

 _"Yup, and yours is a root beer float with vanilla ice cream."_

 _"Yup. Good job Seaweed Brain."_

 _"I try my best Wise Girl. Um, next question. What is your eye color?_ " CUTE NICKNAMES TOO?! I'M DYING!

 _"Sea-green."_

 _"Grey. Okay, next question, what is your favorite sport to do?"_

 _"Um, well actually, me and Percy both like this, it's sword fighting, but he also loves swimming."_ Wait, what?! Sword fighting?!

 _"Yeah. She answered my answer for her. Okay, next question, where is your family from?"_

 _ _" Annabeth is from_ _California."_ Well that explains her perfectly tanned skin._

 _" Yeah, and Percy's family is from New York."_

" _Yup, okay, next question. Oh. Haha. This is a good one. How long have you been dating?"_ He turned and smiled at Annabeth, who smiled back.

" _Well, you see, I'm gunna let Percy explain this."_

 _"Wha...?! Oh fine. So you see, Annabeth has never made an appearance before because she has a rare phobia, which makes her not want to be in front of a camera She- Oww! "_

 _"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let you tell them."_

 _"Ha ha. Anyways, she doesn't like to be_ _in front of a camera, and if we take a picture behind her back or something, I am not kidding, she is like a freaking ninja. She can delete a photo without you even realizing it for weeks. Anyways, long story short, we have been dating for, almost six years. Right?"_ I froze. What?! Six years? And he's never said anything?! Wow. This girl must be good.

 _"Um, okay, so the last question I have is, what is your favorite animal?"_ Annabeth started laughing.

 _"_ _Okay, I'm going first. Annabeth's favorite animal is the owl."_ Annabeth nodded, then snickered.

" _You guys seriously want to know what Percy's favorite animal is? It's a pegasus."_ She started laughing again. Percy looked slightly embarrassed.

 _"I'll have you know, that a pegasus is a very majestic creature."_

 _"yeah, yeah, whatever." she was still smiling at him._

 _"Anyways, that was the last question, so sadly, this is the end of the video. As always, I hope you enjoyed watching, and don't forget to give me a thumbs up if you enjoyed. if you're new to my channel, don't forget to subscribe. Thanks for watching. Percy, and Annabeth signing off."_ With that, Annabeth waved, and Percy saluted.

Wow. I can't believe they've been dating for 6 years. Geez. I had to tell my friend. I texted her, and she immediately responded. We were going to have along discussion about this when I see her at school.

* * *

 **Sooo. Whadya think? Like? I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review what vids you want Percy to do. It's really late where I am, so I'm going to bed. Bye:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	3. Vlogging in Italy!

**Hey. So this chapter is inspired by reviews from Shattereddoll, and Lord of Potatoes. (u guys really like Nico. :))**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Where is that freaking sock?!"

I was running around trying to find a sock, which seemed to have magically disappeared. I had to be on a plane in four hours, and I wasn't even fully packed. Yup, that's me, waiting 'till the last minute to pack. Of course, Annabeth wasn't helping (probably because she warned me not to wait until the last minute, and I still did it).

I finally found the sock, and did a small victorious dance before I jumped around trying to get the sock on. I grabbed by computer, camera, and charger along with my headphones and flash drive. I grabbed my backpack from behind the door, and shoved everything in. Just then, my phone rang. It was Nico. I mentally face palmed myself. I forgot we were supposed to pick him up.

Nico is originally from Italy, so since we had a day in Italy for the tour, he was going to show us around. I was supposed to pick him and Will up in less than two hours, and I wasn't even ready myself. I am terrible at this.

"Sup Nico."

"Percy. Please tell me you are packed and ready to go."

"Sure, we'll go with that."

"Percyy."

"What?!"

"I don't care if you're ready or not, but if you don't pick us up in time, I swear-"

"Okay! I'll be there in an hour and a half."

"Yeah yeah, sure you will."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Whatever."

I threw the phone across the room, and started running around grabbing random clothes that were clean. I made sure I had all my vlogging equipment, and other stuff for filming, then ran out of the bedroom to put my luggage in the living room. Annabeth was sitting in there watching T.V. She looked up at me as I came to the couch. I flopped down, and closed my eyes for a second. I sighed.

"So, how did waiting till the last minute to pack go?"

"Ugh. Remind me not to do that again." Annabeth leaned into me and smiled.

"Reallyy. Like the six other warnings weren't enough." I rolled my eyes.

"And that is why you're the Wise Girl." She kissed me on the lips.

" _Your_ Wise Girl. Come on. We need to start packing the car."

She hopped up and pulled me with her. We grabbed the bags, and started to stuffing them in the car.

~~~In the car. Almost at Nico's place ~~~~

Nico looked pleasantly surprise when I showed up not just on time, but a few minutes early. Nico and Will were also Youtubers, so they had a lot of equipment and stuff. Will was holding the vlog camera and talking, so I handed my vlog camera to Annabeth. She was video tapping Nico and Will.

Once they were settled in the back, I drove off.

~~~ Sarah's (yes the teenager) house ~~~

Sarah's POV

Me and my best friend, Ashley, were sitting on my bed flipping through magazines, when I got a notification that Percy Jackson had just uploaded a video. We grinned, then I click on it. It was a vlog of his tour.

He had been doing different tours for the past couple of months, and so, he vlogged every single one of them. It was also really cool that his girlfriend was in all of them, since she first showed her face in the girlfriend tag video. Percabeth was too cute!

The intro started in the usual spot. His bedroom.

 _"Hey guys, so as you know, I'm going on tour. So today's vlog, which will probably be a day after I'm actually there, is from my trip to Italy. Also, my cousin Nico and his boyfriend, Will, have a Youtube chanel, so go check them out! They were in the vlog a lot because Nico is Italian and he was kind of our tour guide while we were there. So, I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to like and subscribe, and check out Nico and Will's channel._ _Yeah! Okay! Bye!"_

Me and my friend started talking. While I was watching Percy's video, she started to search up Nico and Will. She squealed when she found it, and showed me a picture of them. They were adorable. Nico was like the exact opposite of Will, which definitely made them a perfect match. I continued to watch Percy's video.

 _"Hey guys! It is currently 6:00 am, and I'm not packed yet." He made a face. "That was probably the worst mistake of my life, because now I'm rushing around trying to pack." I heard Annabeth call from somewhere._

 _"Percy just can't stop being a Seaweed Brain!" He started to smile._

 _"Yeah yeah, whatever. You're right and I'm wrong."_

 _"Heck yeah I am!" He smiled, and the camera changed videos._

 _The next scene was of them in the car, but this time, Annabeth was holding the camera._

 _"So, I am vlogging right now because Percy is currently driving, and I'd rather not get into a car accident. Also, we have_ _some guest in the back!" She turned the camera to the back of the car, and Nico and Will smiled and waved back._

 _"Hi!"_

 _"Hi guys!"_

 _She turned the camera back, so Percy told her to tell us what they were doing._

 _"So right now, all four of us are headed to the airport because we are flying to Italy for Seaweed Brain's tour, and Will and Nico are here because Nico is Italian and can show us atound._

 _"And because they like me. Not just because I'm Italian." Percy was about to speak, but Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth._

 _"Yup, because we love Will and Nico sooo much, we just begged them to come."_

 _"Yup, that's what they did."_

 _Annabeth smiled, and looked out the window. The video changed again. It was Percy again, and it looked like they were walking in the airport._

 _"Hey guys, so right now we are headed to our terminal, it's two connecting flights, then we will be in Italllyyyy!" People around him stared. He gave them a smile. The video changed again, but he was still at the airport. There was a girl, around thirteen, talking to Annabeth._

 _"So, this girl name Riley came up to us, because she is a fan, and because she wanted to be in the video, I'll let her say hi." He walked up with the camera, and pointed it in the girl's face._

 _"Hi! Just wanted to say hi to all my friends at home, and also wanted to say that Percy is a lot taller in real life!" Percy laughed._

 _"Well, thanks for saying hi Riley!"_

 _"Sure! It was really cool meeting you! bye!" she walked away. The scene changed again, but it looked like they were getting off the plane._

 _"Hey guys! So, we just got off the last plane ride! Yes! I have never been more happy to walk on the ground._ Me and Ashley laughed knowing about Percy's fear of being in the air.

 _"I'm so excited about meeting you guys! If you see me in Italy, make sure to come say hi!"_

The scene changed again, but this time they looked like they were walking the streets of Italy.

 _"Nico! Say hello to the people!" Nico smiled and waved. They past a pizzeria, and Percy's eyes lit up. Annabeth looked at him and laughed, and Nico sighed. He grabbed Will's hand._

 _"Come on, let's go get a table." He walked into the pizzeria._ Me and Sarah laughed again. _The scene changed again, and this time they were seated at a table. It looked like they had ordered there pizza, and were digging in._

 _"Guys, I am not_ _kidding when I say this pizza is the best I have ever eaten. Like, seriously the best, and my mom has made_ _pizza. Just don't tell her I said that. You're the best cook mom!" He gave a smile. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder._

 _"Owww!" Will laughed, and Annabeth smirked. The scene changed again, and this time, they were walking. Nico and Will in front of him and Annabeth. They were all vlogging._

 _"So, we are getting ready to go on stage, and I keep passing people, but I don't know what they're sayiiinnngg." He whined. Nico turned around and rolled his eyes, he mumbled into his vlog camera about how stupid and whiny Percy was being. Annabeth laughed. Just then, a boy came up and spoke in italian. He_ _held out a piece of paper and a pen._

 _"Seeee?" Percy handed the camera to Annabeth, and signed the paper. The boy took a picture with him, said thank you, and left._

 _"Percy, is going on stage in a bit, so see you guys in a second!" Annabeth put her hands in front of the screen, to only seconds later pull them away. Except they weren't walking the streets anymore. Lights shown on the stage, and Percy had a microphone in his hand. Behind him, thousands of people were standing, smiling, and waving._

 _"Helloo Youtube! Today we're in Italy! Say hello Italy!" thousands of people shouted out._

 _"Hi Youtube!" He smiled. The scene changed once again, but it was him and Annabeth back in their bedroom._

 _"So! I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment, like and subscribe! Um, do you have anything to say Annabeth?"_

 _"Yes. If we have to go tour, please, please, PLEASE, spam his phone and tell him to pack in advance. Seriously. He is terrible at remembering."_

 _"What?! NO SPAMMING! NO SPAMMING!" Annabeth started to smirk._

 _"Bye guys! Don't forget. SPAM!" It looked like Percy was about to protest, but Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth,waved, and turned off the camera._

Ashley and I sat there for a minute, and then we burst out laughing.

"Good 'ole Percy Jackson. Never disappoints." I laughed with Ashley.

"Well, It's late, I want to watch a movie, so I'll go get the popcorn and drinks. You can pick the movie."

"Okay."

I got off the floor, and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 **So, I hope that was okay. I know I haven't been updating in a while, so sorry. I'm at my cousin's house... er mansion. Seriously. He house has four floors, eight bathrooms, and TWO elevators. And it overlooks the beach. I would literally stay here my whole life if I could. Anyways, there is a good chance I won't update a lot. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. I meet Ellen DeGeneres

**Hi guys! So this chapter was inspired by a guest who suggested I do something with Ellen (obviously I couldn't refuse! It's Ellen! :D) So, here you go!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was happy today. Why? Because I was meeting Ellen DeGeneres ( and today was _really_ special, but I'm not saying anything) Yeah. Sounds cool, right? You should have seen Annabeth. She has been freaking out ever since I got the call, and it's crazy because, she _never_ acts like this. I'm not kidding, it was scary. She squealed, guys. Squealed.

It was 7:00 and Annabeth was already up and dressed. We didn't even have to be at the studio for another six hours.

I rolled out of bed, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came out, and walked to the half open dressers where my clothes were. I had to look nice, because I was going to be on camera...huh. Ironic or what?

I pulled out a pair of khaki skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and a long-sleeved, red and black, plaid flannel. I grabbed a beanie from behind the door. It was getting colder. I also grabbed something from one of my coat pockets and stuffing it in my own before walking out.

I walked into the living room where Annabeth was making breakfast. The smell of eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes put a smile on my face.

"Morning Wise Girl." she turned from her place at the stove to look at me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. You excited for today?" I smiled as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before turning back to cook the bacon. She had no idea.

"Yeah, but I can tell who's _really_ excited."

"Sorry, It's just, I used to watch Ellen with my mom when I was little. Back then, it was just so easy, you know? We had the entire day planned out, and it would always end with watching Ellen." I gave her a small smile.

"Well, now, you'll get to see her up close in person! So, about those pancakes...?" She smirked at me, and shook her head.

"Syrup is in the pantry, eggs are on the table, salt and pepper are there too, and, um, food dye is also in the pantry."

"Thanks!" I gave her a cheeky grin and rushed to the dinning room. I poured some food dye into the syrup, and poured it over the pancakes. I quickly scarfed it down along with my bacon and eggs. Annabeth came in just in time to see me stuff a pancake in my mouth.

"fanx Vise Grl!" She gave me a funny look. I swallowed my food and tried again.

"Thanks for making breakfast!" she smiled.

"You're welcome."

We sat there and talked for a while. (well, it was her mostly talking and me stuffing pancakes in my face.)

~~~ On the way to Ellen's studio~~~

"Percy! I can't believe this is happening! We are about to meet Ellen, and be on her show!"

Annabeth had been non-stop talking since we got in the car. To be honest, I didn't mind it. On the inside, I was just as excited. I turned in behind the building of the studio, and parked the car. We hopped out, and that's when I realized what Annabeth was wearing. I stared at her, then at my own outfit.

"Um, Annabeth?" She stopped talking, and turned to look at me. Then she looked down at her outfit. She looked back up at me. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Percy! Why didn't you tell me we were basically wearing the same thing?!" I laughed too.

"I didn't know!"

"Oh well, we can't do anything about it now."

I looked at Annabeth's outfit again, I couldn't believe I had missed it.

She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a rip over each knee. She had on a white, band t-shirt, and a long- sleeved, red and black, plaid flannel was tied around her waist. She was wearing black biker boots, and her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing her black glasses today. The same ones she wore in the Girlfriend Tag video.

We walked into the building, and were quickly met by the manager. She directed us to a room where we could sit and wait until it was my turn to go on the air. Annabeth and I sat there for about thirty minutes, watching the T.V., and eating the complimentary snacks. I was starting to get nervous, when the manager came back in to get us.

"You're on in twenty."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and we walked out of the room.

"Now, remember that we are attaching a mic to both of you before you go on. It will be on the entire time, so if you need to speak, don't turn away."

The manager was going over what I was doing.

"When she calls you and Annabeth on, you'll walk in from over there. All you need to do is smile and wave at the audience as you make your way down. Once you get to the front, you'll sit on the chairs facing your right. Got it?" I nodded. Geez. I was getting nervous. I was so used to making up my own rules when I was filming, but this seems really professional. I gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze. She smiled at me, and returned it.

"You're on in five!" They pushed me and Annabeth to the edge of the platform.

"Four!" here goes nothing.

 _"Our next guest has captured the hearts of millions of girls, please welcome Percy Jackson, and his_ _girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!"_

 _"_ One! Go!" I took a deep breath, and put on my best smile. _Showtime!_

 _~~~ Sarah's house (_ yeah, I kinda have a plan for her now)~~~

I flopped down on the couch. It was a loooong day. School was just so booooring. On top of that, I was not in a good mood. My best friend's parents grounded her because she got detention, so now, she can't come over and have the sleepover we were going to have. My boyfriend, yes I have a boyfriend, had a football game out of town, so I couldn't text him or meet him somewhere. I sighed. _Well, since I have all this_ _free time, maybe I'll watch some Ellen._ I turned on the television.

 _"Our next guest has captured the hearts of millions of girls, please welcome, Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!"_

I almost dropped my soda. Percy Jackson?! On Ellen?! How come he didn't make an announcement? I leaned back in the chair. Oh. I was _definitely_ watching this.

~~~On the Ellen show~~~

"It's so good to have you on the show!"

"Thank's so much Ellen, it's great to meet you in person!" I smiled and Ellen gave me and Annabeth a hug. I sat down on the red sofa with Annabeth next to me.

"Look at you! You guys are matching!" I grinned.

"For the record, this was not planned. I'd rather not be known as _that_ couple!" Everyone in the audience laughed.

"So, Percy, I was recently informed that you put up your Girlfriend Tag video, and in less than a day, it had gotten over eight million views. Is this correct?"

"Um, yeah. I think that it's the most viewed video on my channel."

"What I'm most interested about though, is not the fact that it got so many views, but the fact that the person in this video has been with you for almost six years, and you have never showed her before." behind us, the lit up with recent pictures of me and Annabeth (and might I say, very good quality). I could tell my face was heating up. I rubbed the back of my neck. I could hear the audience gasping and talking.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault when you're literally dating a ninja! I'm not kidding. She can delete photos so fast, I don't even remember that I take them!" some of the audience laughed.

"So she doesn't like the camera?"

"Nope."

"Well, Annabeth, how do you feel about being on camera right now?"

"Um, actually since I've been on Percy's videos for a while now, I kinda don't mind."

"Really? It doesn't bother you anymore? Well that's good." Ellen gave me a knowing smile, that I hoped only I saw.

"So Percy, I want to play a game. It's called the Ellen tag." the audience laughed. Me and Annabeth grinned.

"So, this is how you play. I have a bunch of questions here. You are going to pretend like you are on one of your videos. You're just going to ask each other the questions like you would in a normal tag. The person with the most points wins, okay?" We both nodded.

"Oh! and also! We have two chairs for you, so you can face the audience like they're your viewers." Ellen pointed to two chairs close to the front of the stage.

Me and Annabeth got up from the red couch, and slid into the chairs at the front. Ellen handed us each a small deck of cards with questions on them. I took another deep breath. I hope this plan went well, if so I would be the happiest person. Ever.

~~~Sarah's house~~~

I took another sip of my soda. They were getting ready to play a game. Percy went first. He held up the card.

"When was the first time we met?" Annabeth smiled.

"At summer camp when I was twelve. I think it was because you passed out when your mom left or something like that, and I had to take care of you in the infirmary." She smirked, "Momma's boy." the audience laughed a little. A ding went off, and a point was given to Annabeth. It was Annabeth's turn.

"What was the day that you uploaded your first Youtube video?"

"Oh, that one's easy. It was a Saturday evening. June 21st I believe." Another ding went off.

~~~Ellen's show~~~

We had been answering questions for only two minutes, but every time another question was asked, was another question closer to what I was about to do. It was Annabeth's turn once again. She hopped up from her seat. Oh gods, it was about to happen. My palms were sweating, and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Percy, I've got one question for you? What are those!" she pointed to my shoes. Everyone in the audience was laughing. I grinned and played along. I got up to and pretended like I had a similer question.

"Annabeth, I got one question for you." I got down on one knee, and I heard people gasping, and all the laughter stop. I was focused on one thing though, and one thing only. I pulled out the box I had been keeping in my pocket, and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

~~~Sarah's house~~~

 _"Will you marry me?"_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I calmly set my soda down, so I didn't spill it, and stood up. I stood there for a few seconds.

Then, I went crazy.

Let's just say, if you saw me through a window, I probably looked like a fire had started in the house. I couldn't help it! Percy just popped _the_ question! My inner fangirl was going crazy. I started silently screaming, jumping up and down, and waving my arms wildly. I probably looked like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Oh my gosh!

OHMYGOSH!Ohmygoshomygoshohmygosh! Once I was out of breath, I sat back down on the couch, and let out a sigh.I needed more!

~~~Ellen's show~~~

I stood there, kneeling with a big smile on my face. Annabeth's hands flew to cover her mouth. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Through it all, I could see her smiling. She started to nod slowly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. All the butterflies vanished, it was all unicorns and sunshine. I hopped up from my spot, and crushed her in a hug. When I pulled away, she grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled against her lips. I could hear the crowd clapping, and whistling. They all sounded happy. She pulled away, so I grabbed the ring, and slid it onto her finger. She looked at it, at me, at it, at me, she gave me a smile and a hug. I was still smiling, and nothing could have changed that.

"Congratulations, guys!" Ellen came up and gave us a hug. I thanked her for helping me.

"Seaweed brain, I can't believe you did this!" I turned to her.

"Well, you're my one and only Wise Girl, and there is no other person on this earth that I rather be with." A bunch of awes went through the crowd. Ellen handed Annabeth a tissue, and she gratefully took it.

We walked back up to the red sofa. I sat down with Annabeth holding my hand.

"So, Annabeth. How do you feel about all this?" the crowd cheered. Annabeth dabbed at her eyes again.

"Well, I'm still getting over my shock, but I couldn't ask for anything better." I kissed her on the cheek.

"So, Percy. We're about out of time, but anything else you like to say? Not saying anything can top off what you just said, but anything else?" the crowd laughed.

"Uh, yeah! I'm going on _another_ awesome tour around the States, and some parts of Canada this time, so if you want to come and meet me, and hang out, all details will be on my website, and tickets will be available in two weeks." Ellen stood up, and so did me and Annabeth.

"Thank you so much Percy and Annabeth for joining us, and congratulations! Also, you guys know that this show loves to give, so Shutterfly wants to take you guys on an all expense paid trip for your honeymoon!" Me and Annabeth's faces lit up. Ellen grinned as she handed us a giant check. The crowd had once again started clapping.

"Thanks so much Ellen!" We started to walk off with the check. I turned back around to give one last wave. We exited, and I could hear Ellen talk about dancing. Annabeth pulled me into another hug.

"Oh my gosh Percy. Thanks so much for everything. I can't believe you did all of this." I smiled at her.

"Of course I would do this. You're my Wise Girl." I grabbed my keys and Annabeth grabbed her purse. We thanked Ellen again, and left the studio. The drive home was silent.

I opened the door to the apartment, and put the keys in the bowl.

"Well, I think we better say something to our viewers about that episode." Annabeth smiled.

"I guess so."

~~~Sarah's house~~~

It was getting late, and I was getting ready to go to bed when my phone rang. I pulled it out. It was a notification from Percy Jackson. I quickly clicked on it.

" _Hey guys! So I only have a couple of minutes, so yeah. I dunno if you guys watch Ellen or not, but if you've already seen the latest episode, then, yeah. If you haven't, i'll leave a link. I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you guys have been supportive, and thanks for everything._ _Also quick reminder, if you want to come see me on tour, tickets are available in two weeks, and check out my website to see where we'll be stopping. Thanks so much guys! Bye!" He did a quick salute, and the screen went dark._

Well then. I plugged the phone into the charger, and put it on the table next to my bed. I pulled the covers up, and turned off the light.

* * *

 **HIIII. I bet you guys weren't expecting that! So I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. My mom is making me not use Fanfiction on the weekdays because we got grades back, and she wasn't** **exactly...happy (all I got was ONE B, but whatever.) I hoped you guys enjoyed as always. Please review, and check out my other stories! I'll try to update soon!**

 **~0ficitonluver0~**


	5. O Canada!

**Hey guys! So this is a suggested chapter from ReaderGirl6262. I hope you enjoy as always! :D**

* * *

Percy's POV

We were picking up Frank and Hazel from their apartment. The were coming with us on tour, because we were going to Canada and Frank wanted to visit home for a bit. Plus, like Nico, he was going to be our tour guide.

"Hey Frank! Hazel!" they got in the car.

"Hi guys. How have you been?"

"Good. Ready for the tour? Have everything?" Frank checked the bags.

"Yup."

"Alright then. To the tour bus!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

TIME SKIP: Getting on the tour bus

"Woah! Look how awesome this bus is!" We had just finished loading everything in the bus, and now I was sitting in the "living room" on the black couch.

"Percy, you've been on lots of tour buses. Why is _this_ one so cool?" Annabeth sat down beside me.

"I dunno. I just like it. Especially since you're here with me." I wrapped her in a hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm always here though." I threw my hands in the air

"Geez Annabeth! Can't I like a tour bus without you questioning me like crazy!?" she laughed.

"Okay lovebirds, we're gunna start moving." Frank walked out of the sleeping area.

"Hazel's unpacking, so while she's doing that, I have a question to ask you guys." I was curious.

"Oh? What about?" Frank looked nervous.

"Well, when we get to Toronto, I was thinking of taking Hazel out to dinner, and then." he lowered his voice, and I almost missed what he said.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Annabeth smiled, and silently screamed. I slapped Frank on the back.

"Great idea! Except, why do you need us?" he sighed.

"Well, I haven't exactly found a ring yet." my eyes widened.

"What?!" I whisper yelled.

"Shush!"

"But that means you have like, a couple of hours after we get there to find one!"

"I know! That's why I need your help!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well, I'll go with you, and Annabeth can distract her for a couple of hours."

"Fine. Wi-"

"Hey guys!" Hazel walked out of the sleeping area.

"Hey!" Annabeth smiled.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Frank's eyes looked everywhere but her.

"About Percy's tour. Me and Percy were going to go do some bro things while you and Annabeth hungout. If that's okay with you." she nodded.

"Sure. I've got to call my brother really quickly. Be right back." She left, and I smirked.

"Bro things? Really?"

"Shut up."

TIME SKIP: arriving in Toronto.

~Sarah's POV~

I pulled out my phone. Percy Jackson had just uploaded a new tour video.

 _"Hey guys! So we just arrived in Toronto! We are getting ready to leave the bus and go exploring."_ he turned the camera to a young Asian man holding hands with an African american girl. She had curly brown hair. He was very muscular, and was almost as tall as Percy.

" _My friend is going to show us around! Right Frank?"_ Franked shrugged slightly.

" _I'd like to, but I'm not from here. I lived in Vancouver."_

 _"Then why did we bring you?!"_

 _"Because you love me so much."_ Percy rolled his eyes, but grinned.

 _"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways! We'll see you guys in a sec! I'm hungry. Let's go get food."_ I laughed. The scene changed, and it looked like they were at McDonalds.

 _"GUYS! We walked into McDonalds, and Frank ordered this stuff called poutine, and he gave me some, and it's fricking amazing!"_ he focused the camera on the food in front of him.

" _Frank said it's french fries with gravy and cheese on top._ _Why hasn't America thought of this!?"_ he shoved some fries in his mouth.

" _His is siriucry he vest food evr!"_ I rolled my eyes at Percy.

 _"Eat some, Annabeth!"_ he tried shoving some in her mouth. She smacked his hand away.

 _"What the heck, Percy!"_ he grinned.

 _"Sorry."_ the scene changed, and it was Percy and Frank, and they seemed to be walking into a jewelry store.

 _"Hey guys! So right now I'm with Frank, and we're heading into the jewelry store because he is going to propose to his girlfriend! I want to be mad since he waited till the last minute to get a ring, but I can't! He's proposing! It's exciting!"_ Percy looked really excited, and I could hear Frank mutter something.

" _Yeah, maybe a little too_ _excited."_ I burst out laughing.

 _"You can never be too excited! Now, my friend, let's go shopping!_ Percy pointed towards the door, and walked in. The next scene was of them walking out.

" _Ahhh! I can't believe we just did that! YAAAAAAA-!"_ Frank's hand slapped over Percy's mouth, and I could see people starring at them weird.

" _Shut up Percy!"_

 _"NEVER! Show the_ _camera what you got!"_

 _"Not if you keep acting like this."_

 _"I"M excited, and you should too! Now, OPEN THE DANG BOX!"_ Frank sighed, and rolled his eyes, but took the box out and opened it. Inside were two diamonds set on a simple, silver, woven band. Simple, yet elegant.

" _Now, since Annabeth is busy distracting Hazel for, like, two more hours, I want more food! Let's go get some poutine!"_ I heard Frank grumble about how Percy could only think of food, before the scene changed again.

This time, it looked like it early in the evening, and Hazel and Annabeth were there. They were all dressed nicer. Percy and Frank both had button down shirts, and Annabeth and Hazel were wearing dresses. They seemed to be eating outdoors at a café. It was surrounded by gardens, and no one was around.

Percy and Annabeth got up from the table, and went around a bush. Percy turned to face the camera, and let out a silent scream. I was laughing.

 _"I can't believe this is happening!"_ He turned the camera back.

Frank and Hazel seemed to be walking up to a bench holding hands. They sat down, and Frank turned to say something to Hazel.

Then, he got off the bench, and down on one knee. He brought the box out of his pocket. Hazel's hands flew to her mouth as she listen to Frank, basically pour his heart out. It was so cute!

When he was finished, he opened the box, and even though Percy and Annabeth we a good few feet away, you could see him mouth the four most romantic words ever to escape someone's mouth. She immediately nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around Frank, who immediately hugged her back, and spun her around. When he put her down, she kissed him on the lips, and I internally awwwed.

Percy turned the camera back to him, and he and Annabeth started jumping round and acting hilarious. They were silently screaming. I was laughing really hard now!

 _"Yess you guys! That just happened. Well, I hope you enjoyed out tour of Toronto, I'll see you guys next time on our vlog to Edmonton, then Frank's hometown, Vancouver! See you guys later!_ _Bye!"_ Percy saluted, and Annabeth waved bye.

I smiled, as I turned off my phone and plugged it into the charger beside my bed. I was so happy for Frank and Hazel, and Percy really seemed to enjoy the poutine. Now I wanted some...I texted my best friend and boyfriend before crawling into bed and falling sound asleep.

* * *

 **HIIII you guys! So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will be doing three more chapters of Percy in Canada, and then, I'm gunna need some more ideas. I don't know if you can tell or not (most likely not), but I'm actually Canadian. yeah, I'm American too...you know what? Why am I even feeling you guys about this? Oh well. Anyways, I would really like your feedback on some new chapters. So, please, like, follow, favorite, and review! DOn't forget to check out my other stories as well! luv you guys!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	6. Vlogging in Edmonton!

**Hi guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm so sorry! I accidentally forgot that this story was up! Whoops! Hehe. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and make sure to check out _SURPRISE, SURPRISE!_ If you entered the poll! Now, on with the story/video! :D**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I typed as quickly as possible. I hadn't uploaded in over a month, and people were starting to think some crazy things.

"Come on, come on...COME ON!" the video was almost done uploading, before it suddenly stopped. I slammed by fist down on the table.

"Really?! " I turned around to see Annabeth looking at me... well, more like glaring.

"I was almost done uploading a video, and then it _stopped!_ Gahhhjaebfsdf!" she raised an eyebrow.

"Gahhhjaebfsdf?" I threw a pillow at her. She dodged, laughing.

"Shut up..." I grumbled. She smirked.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, okay? We need to be on the tour bus in ten minutes." I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah. It's almos-HA! YES! okay! I'll be there in 5! Just gotta put the description up and some stuff, and we can go!"

My fingers flew across the keyboard keys.

* * *

 **Sara's POV**

My phone dinged with a notification from Youtube. It was Percy Jackson. I immediately stopped doing my homework. He hadn't uploaded in almost a month!

 _"Hey guys." he smiled at the screen_

 _"So I know it's been awhile, and I'm so sorry, but got really busy with the tour, and couldn't upload. The good thing is, is that I was able to blog while in Edmonton, so that's great! So without further ado, my time in_ _Edmonton." The scene changed to Percy and Annabeth walking out of the airport._

 _"Hey guys! So we just flew in from Toronto! I'm so tired, but we gotta go to a meet and greet right now, so yeah! Oh! Say hi Frank and Hazel!" He turned the camera around to them._

 _"Hi Frank and Hazel." The both said. Percy smirked._

 _"Okay then... anyways, she you guys in a sec!" he smiled and put his hand over the camera. Seconds later, the hand was removed, and this time, Annabeth was holding the camera. She was standing in a small room._

 _"So, Percy went to sort something out with the manager, and me Frank and Hazel have nothing to do, so we are going to prank Percy." she smiled._

 _"He loves his blue food, and currently, all the food in this dressing room is blue! So, since we just got here, and he_ _immediately had to go talk to his manager, we decided to hide all the food and pretend we ate it all." she smirked, and put the camera down._

 _The video fast forwarded. They were rushing around shoving plates of sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes, bowls of candy, and several cups of blue punch into the bathroom. You could see the stuff piled on top of the counter. The video stopped fast_ _forwarding, and the three plopped on the couch. Just then, Percy swung the door open with his hands cupped over his mouth._

 _"WHO'S READY TO EAT SOME BLU-" he looked over at the table._

 _"food?" It was silent for a second, then the three burst out laughing. I laughed too._

 _"Oh my gosh! Your face!" they were laughing, while Percy was giving them weird looks._

 _"Why'd you...HOW'D you eat all the food?!" That made them laugh even more._

 _"We shoved everything in the bathroom!" Hazel said through laughs._

 _"Your FACE!" Frank said. Annabeth got up from the couch, and opened the bathroom door. Percy's face lit up at the site of blue. I_ _smirked._

 _"As long as you didn't eat..." He grabbed a cookie._

 _The scene changed, and it looked like they were heading to a hotel. It was getting darker._

 _"Hey guys! So we just finished the meet and greet! Ugh! I'm so exhausted! What about you guys?" Percy turned the camera to the rest of the group. They all nodded._

 _"Well, We're going to retire for the night. See you guys_ _tomorrow! We're planning on going to the mall. Apparently, they have an amusement park, ice skating rink, and other stuff! See you!" The video went blank for a second, and then it was Annabeth holding the camera. She whispered._

 _"Good morning! So right now, Percy is still sleeping, and I don't know why, but I've been in a pranking kinda mood these past two days. So, I'm gunna wake Percy up...with this." She held up a horn._

 _She set the camera down, and walked over to a sleeping Percy. Then, she stuck the horn next to his face and blew it. His reaction was priceless._

 _Percy's eyes shot open, and he tried to scramble off the mattress, but, his feet got tangled in the sheets, and the result was him tumbling over the front, and face planting at the foot of their bed. He groaned. The video replied another time, and then another, but in slow motion. Annabeth was laughing so hard, tears were forming in her eyes. I was laughing too._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh!" She was rolling on the floor. Percy just rolled his eyes, and smiled. He got out of the blankets, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

 _"Percy! Put me down!" She smiled._

 _"Okay." he said. He stopped in the middle of the room._

 _"Wait! Not her-" he dropped her on the floor. He starts laughing when she gave him the stink eye._

 _"You said to put you down..." She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. The scene changed, and it looked like they were in the parking lot of a mall._

 _"Soooooo! We are at the West_ _Edmonton Mall! I'm excited! Frank told me it's the largest mall in North_ _America!" They walked inside, and Percy turned the camera to Frank._

 _"So, personal tour guide...what are we doing first?"_

 _"Well, we could actually go shopping, eat, or do the activities."_

 _"I want to eat." Annbeth rolled her eyes._

 _"You always want to eat Seaweed Brain. Why don't we do the activities first?" Frank nodded._

 _"So, they have ice skating, a water park, sea lion show, amusement park, golf, movies and...I think those are the main things."_

 _"Amusement park it is!" the scene changed again, and this time it was them walking into a park called Galaxy land ( **I think that's what it's called...I haven't been since last summer. Correct me if I'm wrong!** :D)._

 _"Whoa! Guys! There are like three big roller coasters in here!"_

 _The place was big. It was divided into two sections, and one side had more of the kid things, where the other side had the older, more daring looking things. ( **sry i suck at descriptions...it's hard to describe this place! Just leave it up to your imagination, unless u actually know what it looks like!;D)**_

 _There was plenty of video footage of them_ _laughing and enjoying the rides. It looked like so much fun! I wish I could be there!_

 _"So, we just finished riding the rides and stuff, so now we are getting...FOOD!" Percy said._

 _"I need me some poutine..." Annabeth smacked him in the arm. The scene changed again, and Percy was back in the hotel room._

 _"Hey! So that was the last of the video footage! Again, sorry it took so long! Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed that, and I'm so glad I met so many of you! It's getting late, so I better head off to bed! Percy, signing off!" He saluted, and the screen went dark._

I put my phone down, and stared at the ceiling. I wish _I_ was a youtuber. It looked like so much fun. Hey! My birthday was coming up in a couple of months! Maybe I could ask my parents for a camera! With that, I got back to my homework.

* * *

 **Okay...so that was a really crappy ending! Sorry! I hope you enjoy this story...anyways, I need IDEAS, so don't forget to REVIEW what you want to see next!:D As always, I hope you enjoy, follow favorite, and check out my other stories...:D See you guys next time!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	7. NOT ON HIATUS

**HIIIIIIIII. SO. IF YOUR READING THIS AFTER THE NXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN UPLOADED...JUST SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY... THIS IS NOTHING. VERY UNIMPORTANT...IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!...M'KAY...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^.^**

Hey guys! I'm sorry! You were probably waiting for an update...:(I'm such a disappointment. Sadly, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you guys know that I only have a week and a half left of school. Yay! So I will have much more time to go over _all_ my stories, and update. I'm trying my hardest, but we have exams next week, and I really am trying to just concentrate on that. I home you guys understand, and I will be updating as soon as I can after next week! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my stories, and I completely understand if you want to stop following or reading this story. Again, I'm so sorry!:( Just one more week, then I'll be free!:) I love ya'll so much! See you soon!:)

~0fictionluver0~


	8. Pizza challenge ft Annabeth and Grover

**He he. DON'T KILL MEH. I am sosososososososoos so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm back now, and I'm currently writing four new chapters for different stories, so I hope I can update sooner (if that made sense).:D Anyways, I can't believe how many of you review, favorited and followed! So many of you had great ideas for a video, and I'll try to do all of your suggestions, but this video will be a review from _KoalaLover-ABC-123_ who suggested the pizza challenge. So, here you go:D**

 **OH YEAH. GOT A WATTPAD IF ANYONE CARES. IF IT'S EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ ON THERE, ALL OF THE STORIES WILL BE THERE.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were currently in the grocery store picking up some ingredients for a video...and maybe some unnecessary junk food. Whatever.

"Ooooh! Annabeth! They have blue jelly beans! Get it! Get it!" Annabeth looked weirdly at me, before picking up the jelly beans and tossing them into the basket.

"Geez Seaweed Brain. Calm down. We're in a store for gods sake." I rolled my eyes, but sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. We kept walking around the store. When we were getting the pizza sauce a fan came up to us. We said hi, took a couple of pictures, and then she left.

Ever since our talk with Ellen, it seems that more and more people have noticed us. Which is cool, but sometimes it's kind of annoying. Like once, Annabeth sent me out to go get eggs.

I didn't come back for two hours.

And the grocery store is across the street.

One fan saw me, and then another fan, and then another, and then another, and more and more people came up to me. Of course, I didn't want to be mean and tell them no, so I stood there for two hours, signing and taking pictures. _And then,_ when I finally came home, I realized I hadn't even grabbed the eggs. Yup. I had _completely_ forgot about the eggs.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, how about we grab an extra pizza for dinner. That way, if you completely goof up the other two pizzas, we can still have something to eat."

"Good idea, Wise Girl." I grabbed another pre-made pizza crust, and we headed to the check out.

* * *

Sarah's POV

I was so bored! There was nothing to do in my aunt's house. Bleh. I wonder what Percy is doing. He was on his tour in Canada, and it looked like so much fun. He hadn't uploaded in a couple of months, so I was really bored.

 _Ping_!

I quickly grabbed my phone.

Oh. Haha. It's Percy.

I clicked on the video.

* * *

" _Hey guys! Hehe. So. Sorry it's been so long! I got held up with some tour stuff, and I am currently still touring, so it' been kinda hectic. I'll probably start blogging again soon, but since I haven't had time to do that in a while, here's a much requested pizza challenge!"_ Cool. This is gunna be so funny.

 _"Okay. So I have Annabeth and Grover here with me."_

 _"Hey guys!"_

 _"Hi!"_

 _"And basically, I have a whole bunch of numbers in this hat."_ He held up a baseball hat and shook it around. _"What we're going to do is rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first, and whoever looses, has to pull from the hat first."_ They each made a face. _"In front of us are about 20-25 paper bags with random ingredients. They each have a number on them. Whatever number you get from the hat, that's you ingredient."_ he gestured to the bags on the countertop. _"After we've made our pizzas with 5 of the ingredients, we're going to put them in the oven, then eat a slice."_ Annabeth made a disgusted face, and Grover pointed to his mouth and fake gaged.

 _"You guys ready?"_

 _"No."_

 _"As ready as I'll ever be."_

 _"Okay. Let the games begin!"_ Percy put the hat down and they circled together.

 _"Rock."_

 _"Paper."_

 _"Scissors."_

 _"Shoot!"_ Percy and Grover both had scissors. Annabeth had rock.

 _"Nooo!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Haha! YES!"_ Percy and Grover went next. Grover won.

 _"Dang you guys. Okay. May I please have le baseball hat?"_ Annabeth mixed the number before holding it out for Percy to pick.

 _"Okay. I got...9,3,4...17, and...20."_ he scanned the counter, and grabbed his five bags.

 _"Kay. Grover?"_ Annabeth once again mixed the hat, then held it out.

 _"Um. I got...16, 1...10, 18, and 5."_

 _"M'kay. Annabeeeth. Your turn!"_ Annabeth tossed the hat around, then reached in.

 _"Kay. Let's see. I have a 2...7,8, 13, and 24."_

 _"Alright! Let us know open these wonderful paper bags!"_ I rolled my eyes at Percy's ridiculous attitude.

 _"Ewwww."_ Annabeth pulled out a can of anchovies.

 _"What even is this? Oh wait. I know what it is. Juniper sells this in the shop. BLEGH."_ Grover had a package of what looked like tofu. Except it was green.

 _"Are we sure it's even edible?"_ Annabeth looked at the package. I snorted.

 _"Guys. I don't think I can use this. It looks expired."_ Percy tipped over a tub of yogurt into the trash. It was stuck in the container. I think I just gagged a little.

 _"That looks expired? Look at this! At least you don't have to use it now. I know it's not expired, but It still looks expired!"_

 _"Ooh! Hey! I got a normal topping!"_ Annabeth pulled out a package of pepperoni.

 _"Lucky. Well, at least mine isn't as bad as Percy's."_ Grover attempted to reason.

 _"What do you mean? This is gunna be an awesome tasting pizza!"_ Percy looked so excited. He had a Hersey's bar, an orange, some tuna, a chili pepper, and mustard. Annaebth scrunched up her nose.

 _"Ugh. That's disgusting."_ Grover nodded in agreement.

"Anyways. _We are going to go ahead and make these pizzas!"_ Percy pumped his fist in the air as Grover and Annabeth groaned.

 _"Yaaay."_

 _"Fun."_

 _"Oh come on guys! You gotta sound more excited."_ Percy said as he attempted to open his chocolate bar.

 _"Yay! We're making gross pizzas!"_ Annabeth shouted. She turned to Percy, _"Better?"_ He glared, and stuck his tongue out as Grover snorted.

* * *

 **60 minutes later, and three pizzas in the oven...**

 _"Okay! And we're back! So we've already sliced the pizzas, and all that's left to do is eat them!"_ Annabeth and Grover looked like they were about to be sick.

 _"I forgot to mention that whoever won rock, paper, scissors has to try the pizzas first..."_ Percy grinned evilly. Annabeth's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 _"What?! Nuh uh! No!"_ Percy just kept nodding his head.

 _"Oh yeah! Yup! You have to!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!_

 _"Yes!"_

This went on for another 20 seconds before Annabeth sighed. A glared at Percy before speaking.

 _"Fine."_ Percy pumped his fist in the air.

 _"Ha ha! Yes!"_ Annabeth rolled her eyes.

" _Okay. So tell us what your five ingredients were, then you have to take a bite."_ Annabeth faked a gag.

" _Okay. Well I had_ _gummy worms, pepperoni, cabbage, anchovies, and mayo."_ She looked at the pizza, then grabbed a slice. Grover looked like he was about to puke.

" _Blegh. Okay. Well here goes nothing."_ She closed her eyes, then took a bite. It was only a matter of seconds before the pizza was in the trash, and her head was in the sink. Percy looked genuinely sorry.

 _"Um. Annabeth?"_ She pulled her head out of the sink, and glared at him.

 _"Not a word_ Perseus. _Not a word."_ Grover sucked in a breath.

 _"She used your full name, bro. You is in big trouble man. Big trouble."_ He patted Percy's back as Percy hung his head.

The video went dark for a second before coming back on with just Grover and Percy's pizza.

" _Okay. Now that we've disposed of Annabeth's pizza, it's Grover's turn!"_ Grover actually looked scared.

 _"Um. Okay. Uh. I had that weird green tofu stuff, cheese, marshmallow fluff, grapes, and a fruit roll up."_ He poked at the pizza, and shuddered, _"Okay. I'm just gunna get this over with now."_ Grover took a slice, and quickly took a bite. He let it sit in his mouth for a second before walking quickly over to the trashcan.

" _Nope. Nope. Uh uh. No._ No." He started scrapping his tongue. I couldn't help but smile a little. He rinsed his mouth.

 _"That is disgusting. Bleh. Ew. Never eating pizza again."_ Annabeth shook her head, even though she was smiling. Percy looked really excited.

" _Well! That leaves my pizza left! Yay! I'm really excited to try this!"_ He clapped his hands. Grover leaned over to Annabeth.

 _"I can't believe you're marrying this guy._ " Annabeth laughed.

 _"I know right?"_ Percy turned to the two of them.

 _"You know, I'm right here!"_ I laughed. Annabeth and Grover were both grinning.

 _"Anyways, I'm still eating this pizza. I had a Hersey's bar, mustard, a chili pepper, an orange, and a can of tuna."_ He grabbed a slice, _" Bonne appetite!"_

Annabeth and Grover both seemed to be looking for a reaction. Percy bit the pizza, then chewed for a couple of seconds. He stopped.

 _"Oh my gods."_ Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

 _"See? I told you it was gunna be gro-"_

 _"This is AMAZING!"_ Percy exclaimed. Grover and Annabeth exchanged looks.

 _"Um what?"_ Percy took another bite. Then another. Then another. I think _I_ almost gagged.

 _"It's great! Try some!"_ He shoved a slice in Annabeth's face. She quickly backed away.

 _"Um, no thank you! Grover! You try it!"_ Grover held his hands up.

 _"Nope! I'm good!"_ Percy looked at the two of them before shrugging.

 _"Well, you guys are just missing out. More pizza for me!"_ He happily grabbed another slice. Annabeth and Grover looked like they were going to puke.

" _Um okay. Percy, that's enough. Let's just. Yeah. Okay. Over here."_ Annabeth was guiding Percy away from the pizza, while Grover was slowly pulling the pizza towards the trashcan.

 _"No! B-but! It's delicious!"_ Annabeth smacked the pizza away, and spun Percy around.

 _"Perseus Orion Jackson! That pizza is nasty. Okay? Nasty!"_ Annabeth shook him. Percy just stared.

 _"But it's not."_ Annabeth put her hands down.

 _"Grover. I give up."_ Grover looked at the trash.

 _"Well, the deed has already been done."_ Percy's eyes widened.

 _"What? No! Pizza!"_ He ran to the trashcan. He took one look, and his shoulders sagged.

 _"Noooooooo! The poor pizza. You vile monsters!_ " He pouted. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Annabeth put on a sad smile and patted him on the back.

 _"It's okay. It was the pizza's time._ " Grover looked relieved.

* * *

 **Back in Percy's bedroom, 20 minutes after his mini meltdown...**

 _"Um. Hey_ _guys! So yeah. That was our pizza challenge! I hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget to subscribe and like! I hope you guys continue to comment what challenges you want to see, an again, sorry about the break in updating! I'm hoping to get the next vlog up in the next couple of weeks. See you guys in the next video! Percy, signing off!"_ The video went dark.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I hope this was okay! I'm sorry it was so short, but this is just a bunch of** **one shots, so...**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys review, follow, favorite, and don't forget to check out my other stories! luv y'all!3333**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	9. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


End file.
